Leaving Labels Behind
by PunkPoetry
Summary: Emily's going to college and the only thing she regrets is leaving Hanna behind in Pennsylvania.Taylor,Emily's new room mate seems to be nice but can Emily really trust her?...
1. No Expectations

**I will be going back to the Emily/Hanna story but this is just so I get fresh ideas for it. I'm sorry for any geographical, College, lifestyle mistakes but I live in England so I don't know how things are , but I tried my best. Thanks , I hope you like it. x**

Emily had only been at college for a day but she already loved it, no one knew who she was and no one had any expectations.

''Hi, I'm Taylor , I'm your room mate'' The girl sat on the bed on the left side of the room scared her when Emily opened the door. She of course had blonde hair and blue eyes; which reminded for of her best friend that had stayed in Pennsylvania to go to college where as Emily had moved to go to Arizona State because had gotten a scholarship for swimming. Aria also stayed in Pennsylvania and of course Spencer had gotten accepted into four of the ivy leagues but had chosen to go to Columbia because she liked New York (and to piss her parents off by not going to Harvard).

Emily and Hanna had grown so much closer in their last year of high school that they didn't really speak to Aria and Spencer. It had made her feel bad for awhile but they'd been with their boyfriends all the time when Emily and Hanna were together. Spencer was still with Toby and ever since Ezra got fired and went to work in Europe, Aria had been with Sean after he had driven her home from a party one night.

''Hello?'' Emily's room mate waved her hand in the front of her face.

''Oh, sorry, you just remind me of someone, well two people actually...'' '' Hi, I'm Emily, nice to meet you'' She stuck out her hand to shake Taylor's.

''So who were these people, friends, girlfriends , enemies?'' Emily thought that Taylor was teasing her, that she had some how found out but then realised that she was just asking a question.

''Well one of them is my best friend and the other ...well that's kind of complicated'' rethinking it ''wait, no it's actually freakishly complicated''

Taylor giggled at Emily's face ''Well I was actually just heading to this party but if you want you can explain it tomorrow? ''

''Sure, just save an hour or two'' They both laughed and Emily was glad that her room mate seemed to be a nice person and she thought that they might actually be friends. Emily was exhausted from the drive and moving and she couldn't stand up anymore so she let herself fall onto the bed on the right of the room.

'' I was going to invite you to the party, but you look tired and I don't think it would be your scene anyway.'' By the look of Taylor's leather jacket, black Doc. Martin's and black ripped skinny jeans, it probably wasn't Emily's scene.'' You don't want to come?''

''No I'm tired but I'll try and come to the next one, ok?''

''You should. Bye'' Taylor grabbed a bag and shut the door behind her.

The left side of the room looked like it'd been lived in for a couple of days , Taylor was probably from Arizona or somewhere close. There was a red electric guitar in the corner, about fifty CDS on the table next to the TV at the end of the room, a pile of clothes at the end of Taylor's bed and a few posters on the wall. Emily sleepy got changed into her pyjamas, got into her bed (after unpacking her blanket) , text Hanna _Goodnight, hope your day went well , mine did. Call me tomorrow x x , then fell asleep._

7:00am

Taylor , although trying to climb into her bed quietly, had knocked over guitar which then knocked off her CDs , and she herself had got her foot stuck in her clothes on the floor and fallen on top of Emily.

Emily woke up in a bolt. ''OMG ! I'm sorry!'' Taylor stood up ''oh, good morning Emily''

Wow, Emily thought she couldn't smell more of alcohol if she swam in it , maybe she had. ''You're drunk''

''No, I just drunk a little lot, no.'' Emily stood up surprised, at the time, told Taylor to lie in the bed and tucked her in. ''You're gay right?''

''Yeah'' Emily wasn't surprised she had worked it out, she wasn't finding it any more.

_''_I think that's cool, I'm not gay but I mean I like you and I once kissed this girl and I might have liked it a lot, but I'm not gay, I like ...'' Taylor was obviously really drunk as she fell asleep without finishing.

Emily was fully awake now so she thought that she would go and see if the pool was open today and if it wasn't she would go for a run. The pool wasn't far and when she got there she saw that it was open, which was good because she needed to clear her head. She wasn't going to get involved with Taylor's problems she'd done that too many times in high school and she wasn't going to let herself get hurt again.

''Hello, can I use the pool?'' Emily asked someone that looked like they worked there, maybe the coach.

''Do you have a gym ticket?'' The women with dark brown chlorine damaged hair asked.

''oh, well I'm Emily Fields, I got a scholarship, I thought I didn't need one.''

''Ok, honey don't look worried you're right. Nice to meet you, you're the one with the record butterfly and front stroke aren't you! Well done.'' she smiled ''You can go in, and you can use the pool any time just not between 10:00pm and 5:00am.''

''Thanks'' Emily went into the changing rooms and got changed quickly. When Emily stepped out of the room and was amazed by the size of the pool, Rosewood had one Olympic length pool but here there was two Olympic pools, a large diving pool and a huge public pool.

The swim did clear her head although her body was now aching from the three hours spent in the pool (her head needed a little more clearing out than usual).


	2. Surprise, bitch!

**Sorry for the shortness but it tuck me awhile to write. x **

Emily and Taylor met up for coffee at lunch time. Emily was early so she called Hanna, she answered on the last ring.

''Hello?'' Emily couldn't hear anything on the other line. ''Hanna?''the coffee shop was empty apart from a couple sat by the window when she came in, but she still sat upstairs.

''Emily...'' Hanna sounded like she'd been crying and Emily was instantly worried.

''Aww, Hanna what's wrong?''

''I...umm...I...I can't live without seeing you for two months, you're my rock, Emily. I need you here.''

''I'm sorry Hanna but I can't come home, I miss you and I wish that I'd gotten a scholarship to a nearer school but here has the best swim team and I just couldn't give that up right now.'' Emily hated saying that she couldn't come home and she'd really only come up with all those things because she needed to persuade herself. ''I'm here now to talk I have about half an hour.''

''No, sorry Emily I know you can't come back and I wasn't asking you to.''she paused ''Its , well … my mum left, I mean she had to go to New York for Michael but she didn't even say goodbye. All her stuff was gone this morning and a note saying that she couldn't deal with all the drama any more and Michael's work had offered him a job in New York and she had booked the first flight there. She signed her freaking name as Ashley!''

Emily knew exactly what it was like living away from both your parents ever since she had refused to move to Texas two years ago, she'd lived with Spencer for a month until she found a job and got enough money to rent a flat ''I'm so sorry Hanna, I really wish I could be there. Have you talked to Aria?'' Emily was careful about what she said because she didn't know how she would act and it was a long thirty-five hour drive if Hanna hung up.

''No, I haven't seen her she's probably with her boyfriend'' Hanna laughed and this made Emily let go of the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. ''So how's your room mate ?''

''She's actually quite cool, I'm waiting to meet her for coffee.''

''You really think dating your room mate is the best idea Em?''

''It's not a date, we're just going to talk.'' It wasn't a date right? Emily wasn't sure after what Taylor had said this morning. She was drunk she probably didn't mean then Taylor walked up the stairs. ''I've got to go Hanna, but call me if you need me, okay?''

''Ok, Love you Em''

''Love you too, Han'' Emily hung up and she saw that was Taylor sat on the chair in front of her.

''So your girlfriend?''

Emily laughed ''No, my best friend, sorry , her mum just left.'' Looking at Taylor now she realised that she didn't look at all like Hanna or Alison. Her hair was lighter, almost white and it was cut short and wavy; she was still wearing a pair of black sunglasses, which looked vintage so she couldn't see the colour of them. She was wearing a black leather skirt, a white vest top, a long necklace and lots of bracelets on one arm.

''It's okay, looks like you've been waiting awhile.''

''I went swimming after you woke me up and it was good I actually haven't swam In awhile.''

''I'm so sorry about that, I think I'm paying for it with this headache. Oh right , I heard you're the swimmer who like beat the college record. I'll be right back , I'm going to get a black coffee do you want one?'' Taylor asked standing up.

''I'll have a no fat latte please'' Emily didn't know why she'd just ordered Hanna's drink but she felt she needed the reminder, she was so used to being with her almost all the time they probably hadn't gone twenty four hours without seeing each other for two years and now she hadn't seen her for three days and was thirty five hours away. Emily couldn't help but cry, Taylor was downstairs and there was no one else in the seating upstairs.

Emily's phone beeped, she hoped it was Hanna.

_Aww, poor Emily home sick already or did you fall for little Hannakins? Yes, I'm back, bitch. _

_-A_

''Shit'' seeing the A at the end of the text scared the life out of Emily, A had stopped all contact almost a year ago after some creepy old who had lived across the street from Alison confessed. It didn't make sense but the girls had gotten over it without the constant reminders from A .

Emily closed the text and called Hanna.


	3. Coffee Sounded Simple

This time Hanna answered on the first ring.''Shit! You too?''

''Yeah, but how can this be happening again, I mean why would they stop for so long and then suddenly appear out of one where.''

''I don't know Em, what did yours say?''

''I...umm...I can't...'' Emily burst into tears totally forgetting that Taylor would probably come back upstairs any minute.

''It's okay Emily, I get it, same here.''

''No, I miss you, I need you.''

''Em, it'll be fine, A can't be in Arizona they probably saw me crying on the phone and assumed.'And I miss you too but remember what you said, it's about your future so we have to deal for now.' Hanna always knew exactly what to say and this actually made sense so Emily wiped the tears from her face and sat up a bit, but she still couldn't help the tear that rolled down her face.

Emily slowly lifted her head and jumped when she saw Taylor sat waiting a couple of tables away. ''I'm sorry, it's important'' Emily mouthed to her, wiping her face again.

''I really can't stand it, classes don't start for another week. I have to come see you, I'll drive up tonight.''

''No,'' Emily knew she couldn't stop Hanna once she had a plan (thinking about it you couldn't have stopped any of the girls) ''Don't drive by yourself, get the plane, please? Or get someone to drive with you.''

''Ok, I love how much you worry, Em. It's cute, I miss you. See you soon , love you, bye.'' Hanna definitely sounded happier before she hung up but Emily was worried what she needed to talk about, it was probably her mum, but what if it wasn't?''

''Miss your parents?'' Taylor sat down in front of Emily again.

''No'' Emily hadn't seen her parents in two years, she had got emancipated and they never wanted to speck to her again. Emily was surprised of how little she did miss them now. ''I mean I haven't spoken to them in two years, I miss my friends.''

Taylor looked shocked, ''What happened?''

''They tried to get me to move to Texas so I got emancipated and moved into my own flat and they moved to Texas.''

She looked shocked again, wow she wasn't as innocent looking as she looked .''Is Texas really that bad?'' She joked.

''No, it wasn't that , they were dragging me away from my life and my mum thought that by moving to Texas and sending me to a Christian school would change who I was and that's why I won the fight. My mum completely ignored me for two weeks after I told my dad, nearly poisoned my girlfriend, then made her parents send her off to some stupid reform camp, she started to understand then … well she changed her mind.''

''I'm so sorry Emily, that must have been horrible.''

''It was but I'm over it now, my best friend, helped me through it.'' Emily paused. ''That's exactly what she's going through now! Shit!'' Emily stood up quickly then sat back down again remembering she couldn't drive to see Hanna. Just then her phone beeped, she hoped to God it wasn't A again.

_Flight gets to Phoenix at 22:00 . Pick me up? _

_-Love Hanna xx_

Emily quickly replied trying to not read too much into the ''Love''.

_Of course, I'll be there._

_-Emily xx_

_''_You okay?''

''Yeah, I'm so sorry , I'm not usually like this but this whole big thing with my friend is kind of messing up my mind. Do you know and decent hotels around here?'

'' Yeah, there's a motel about a mile away, it's kind of creepy but its cheap and clean. Why?''

''Oh, my friend is coming and we need somewhere to sleep for a couple of days.''

Taylor sounded kind of disappointed when she said ''You guys sound like a lot more than friends.''

''I know, and that's what I'm worried about.''


	4. This IS happening!

**Sorry for the shortness.**

Emily hadn't realised it before but Taylor's voice sounded familiar and she didn't have an accent like she'd lived in Arizona, Emily had just assumed because there was no pictures of anyone in their room. Her face looked familiar too, half of it was covered by her big fringe but Emily could swear she'd seen it before.

''So, are you from here?'' Emily asked cautiously.

''No, I thought you recognised me, I lived in Rosewood until last year then I left and moved here.''

''I thought I recognised you but I didn't know where from.'' _Oh my f***ing God. _Emily said mentally, she tried to keep for face as calm as possible after her sudden realisation of who was sat on the table across from her.

Emily was glad when her phone beeped.

_Getting on plane now, see you in seven hours!_

_-Love Hanna xx_

''I'm sorry but I've got to go. I need to go shopping before my friend gets here and then pick her up at the airport, bye.'' Emily stood up slowly, still trying to not give anything away. She didn't know what it was but she knew she wasn't the same person and Emily wasn't even sure she had liked her in the first place.

''Bye'' Emily walked down the stairs.

''I hope Hanna has a safe flight.'' Emily pretended not to hear it as she walked out the shop and practically ran to get her stuff out of her room then into her car. _This can't be happening! _She text Hanna when all of her stuff was in the back seat and she was sat in the front.

_Hanna, A is in Arizona and there's more but we'll talk when you get here. It's important! Be careful._

_-Love Emily xx_

Her phone beeped again when she put her phone down.

_Careful what you say, Em. Wouldn't want to get me angry now, would you? _

_**-A**li x_

**Wow, I was surprised how short this is but that's where it had to end. Hope you like and I know some of it doesn't make sense but hopefully it will in later chapters.(I'm already writing next one so will probably be up tomorrow)Hope you like it! x**


	5. Maybe You Should Panic

**I needed to write but can't think properly because I'm tried so just uploaded this short 'clip' of the next chapter so I can see what you think, please review! xx**

_Emily I'm here! Where are you?_

_-Love Hanna xx_

It was the sixth message she'd text Emily and she she'd called four times. Hanna was starting to worry, I mean she wouldn't ditch her at the airport would she? She knew that Emily wouldn't do that, She could feel it, that something bad had happened, but she couldn't do anything and that scared Hanna to death. Oh My God what if Emily was dead?

''Calm down, Hanna, she's ok.'' she repeated it underneath her breath as she keep redialling her phone, she really hated how that it was all she could do.

_**Half an hour earlier.**_

Emily found it hard to keep to the speed limit as she drove to pick Hanna up, well maybe get back onto the plane she couldn't stay here. It wasn't safe. She knew that she would get there early but she thought if she drove faster the problems would just stay behind, she wouldn't have to think about Ali/Taylor or worry about Hanna. She just hoped.


	6. The Overwhelming Fear

**I know this is only really short but sadly my writing has slowed so I don't have time to write a full chapter. Would you like me to post as they come?(like this) or shall I keep chapters until they are finished (which will probably take a lot longer than my old ones) sorry xx**

She pulled into the parking lot with a sigh of relief she had got here without anything happening and she was glad that she was so near to seeing Hanna again, she loved Hanna whetever she really wanted to attempt or not, she had since …. well Emily could only think back to when A had run Hanna over and she felt like she couldn't breathe until she was ok and that was when Emily knew she loved her even if she only realised it now. She got out of the car, completely forgetting about Ali when she heard the roaring of an engine coming into the parking lot, then the flash of the car's headlights in front of her. She felt a rush of pain when she landed back on the ground after being flung several feet by the force of the car.

The pain was overwhelming but she knew she needed to call someone, who? Hanna? For thoughts started to fade as she hit the dial button on her phone.

''Help'' The words through the phone sounded distant but it was Emily and she sounded bad what could Hanna do. She pulled herself together thinking fully, Emily sounded weak.

''Where are you?'' Hanna asked into the phone but all she heard was the squeaking of car breaks in the distant. She kept her phone pressed to her ear as she ran in the direction of the car park.


	7. Everyone Already Knows?

**Wow! Can't believe it has only been 9 days since my first Fanfic and first ever writing outside of school, I think that it has got alot better in the short space of time and i'm glad that this chapter is quite long aswell but probabaly a few mistakes in it because I'm tired but hope you enjoy and it makes some sense x**

Hanna froze when she saw Emily, she was unconscious, lying in the middle of the road. Her leg was bent in a strange position and her shoe had fallen off showing a red blood died sock. It didn't look like Emily was breathing but as Hanna unfroze and ran to sit next to the limp body she felt a weak breathe coming from Emily but her heart beat was weak. She instantly called 911.

They were there in five minutes, putting Emily weak and fragile body into the back of the ambulance and letting Hanna climb in quickly. Hanna had been feeling excited and nervous on the plane, she needed to see and kiss Emily's beautiful face, even if Emily didn't feel the same , she would have told her (in some sense) but as soon as she got out of the tunnel and didn't see Emily her mood instantly changed to one of worry. She was right to have been worried. Her phone bleeped showing that she had a new text message.

_This time she really did know too much. _

_-A_

A pain in the chest hit her, like the time when A had hit her with a car when they thought they knew who they were; the text was obvious referring to that. Did Emily know who A was? Did she know who really killed Alison? Come on, they all knew that it wasn't that old guy from across the road.

'' Hanna? Why are you calling? Is everything alright? '' Spencer sounded surprised, she was right to be they hadn't really spoken since graduation; only a short wave and a 'Hi' as they passed in a shop or down the street.

''No, Emily's in the hospital, A ran her over.''Hanna found it hard to keep it together, she had to stop there because it was too hard and she might start crying again and not be able to tell Spencer where she was or what happened and this would be a pointless conversation.

''Oh My God! In Arizona ? Where are you?''

''Yes in Arizona and I'm in the waiting room at the hospital, I just got in on the plane and she didn't pick me up and then I found her in the car park''She said it as quickly as she could.

''I'm getting on the next plane, you need to tell me what happened and I want to be there. I got a message...Oh My God, it's just like when...'' '' I've got to go, I'm driving'' of course Spencer was getting ready whilst on the phone, she wouldn't waste time.

Hanna had the same conversation with Aria although she had already got the text and was about to call Spencer, Hanna explained and Spencer was picking Aria up to go to the Airport.

It was all going too fast, it felt like a dream, or had Hanna been the one hit by the car. She didn't feel herself, like she was just watching what was happening not really experiencing it. She was numb, how could anyone do this to sweet , innocent Emily. A was a mentally unstable physco bitch, the thought accured to her then, maybe Alison wasn't dead.

Hanna didn't really her the words the doctor said apart from '' she'll be fine '' ''she's asking for you'' she rushed straight into the room only stopping when she saw the machines Emily was wired to, the cast around the whole of her leg covering up her toes to her thigh.

''That must hurt'' was all she could think when she walked slowly to the battered and bruise Emily that was still able to smile when she saw Hanna.

''It hurts a lot less know your here. You saved me again , beautiful.'' Emily had to be high off whatever painkillers she had been given.

''At least you've got some strong medication.'' Hanna joked trying to get away from that conversation, Emily looked too fragile to even touch now and she was medicated so whatever her reaction would be wouldn't be true.''Remind me, how else have I saved you?''

'' Oh come on Han, from everything, you supported me when you found out I was gay, you helped me when Maya broke up with me and I got drunk and nearly kissed y- '' Hanna eyes widened and then she smiled slightly ''Whoops , I wasn't meant to say that. You stayed with me when my parents left, you didn't let me leave with my parents in the first place, and I wanted to kiss you so much, Whoops, I meant to say that.'' Emily grinned widely at Hanna. Hanna laughed, she liked this Emily better than the drunk Emily, she would just pout and be bitter about stuff and be totally non-Emily like.

_OhMyGod , it made Hanna feel horrible to think that Emily had liked her for years and she hadn't even noticed, but maybe that was when Hanna had started to love Emily and she was just telling herself that none of it was true..._

''I love you, Em'' she smiled cautiously her trying to read whatever her expression was, even though she knew that it didn't count because, well painkillers.

_'_'I'm _in_ love with you, Han'' Emily said as if she didn't think Hanna didn't mean the same thing.

Hanna giggled softly to herself ''I'm _in _love with you too, goofy.'' Emily's face widened as she smiled fully, like Hanna hadn't seen in such a long time. _Ok , so that kind of proves that she means it, right?. _

Hanna looked at her with such longing and passion, but Emily couldn't move so she said simply. '' I can't feel anything, so don't be afraid to touch me.'' she didn't need any more encouragement, she stood up from the bedside chair, sat next to Emily and pulled her in to the most passionate, amazing kiss , like, ever.

''Wow''Emily sighed as she pulled away slightly ''I could definitely feel that.'' They kissed again but it was slower this time.

They both got lost and Hanna didn't realise she had fallen asleep until she heard Emily's grimacing in the morning. She immediately woke up and pulled herself anyway.

''I'm sorry.''

''I'm not'' Emily smiled and pulled Hanna into a kiss. _So, it wasn't the drugs. YAY! _

They heard someone clear their throat in the door and slowly pulled themselves away, Hanna didn't care who found out if Emily made her feel like this.

''I didn't realise you were ...so close?'' Spencer was joking and laughed as she sat on the chair next to the bed only looking shocked her a slight second.

''What, how did you ...? '' Hanna was confused, Spencer sounded as if she already knew.

''Oh, come on, everyone could tell, when did it finally happen?'' Spencer smiled.

''Last night?'' Emily said slowly.

''What! Really?''

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Emily was staring at the wall, not paying attention to the conversation. ''Em, what happened?'' Aria had joined the group at some point after Emily remembered what had happened the previous day (up until she got the text and after she woke in the hospital and Hanna walked in, she couldn't remember the stuff inbetween).

''My new room-mate is A and well...A does stand for Alison.''


	8. ToGetHer Again?

'Wait so what you're saying is …?' Spencer was shocked, she couldn't get the whole sentence out

'Yes, Alison's alive. I should have noticed straight away it was her, but her hair was different and she was wearing so non-Alison clothes...and come one I haven't seen her in years.'

' Emily, so you're serious?'

' She's a damn good actor she was actually still in school for a year. I don't understand how we didn't notice and what about the body ? Why did she do this?' Emily tried to explain more but she was still scared.

Hanna grabbed her hand to reassure Emily that she was safe now. ' Because Alison was a mentally unstable physco bitch and she just went to far.'

'Han, she pulled this off for years I think she's smart enough to take us all down before we say a word.' ' I mean look what she did to both of us when she thought we knew who she was, I would have died if you hadn't saved me.'

'Yeah Hanna, Emily's right. What do you plan on doing anyway?' Aria said joining the conversation after coming out of her moment of shock.

' I don't know. There's obviously something more coming on and we have to find out what without pissing her off again.'

Hanna was still lying on the bed with Emily and the other two girls were sat on chairs next to the bed. They all held hands, knowing once again that it wasn't over and sat in silence thinking about what they had to do next.

Their phone beeped at the same time, they knew it would happen but they all flinched.

_Aww isn't that cute, I really do miss you girls but there's so much you don't know. If you do something for me, I'll give you a clue, you in ?_

_-Love ya , Ali xx_


	9. Poem

**I thought this poem kind of went with all my stories but its not actually meant to be part of them (unless I add them into a story later on.) It just popped into my head and I wanted to know if it was any good, so... review? x**

I can't switch off my emotions,

I can't take my pain away,

I can't make you happy,

But that's the price I paid,

I was lost in my emotions,

Hoping for the day,

I could make you happy,

And take your pain away.


	10. Let The Games Begin

**Let The Games Begin**

'She can't really expect us to do that.'

'Look at everything she's done Aria, I don't think getting us to 'get rid of evidence' is much of a big deal to her. She's just doing this to show who's in control and making sure that she can trust us.' Spencer _**Voice Of Reason**_Hastings was right again, I bet Ali could do this in her sleep, she was just testing us, proving a point.

We were all staying at Emily's apartment since we weren't actually meant to be here and well the thought of being apart again scared everyone. Emily was pretty battered and bruised but she was out of hospital in a week, the nurses probably got annoyed at us all sleeping there and thought we would stay with her anyway and look after her and that's exactly what we were doing. Well that was my job mostly, she couldn't walk for two more weeks even with crutches or move in a wheelchair because the top part of her leg bone had been crushed and ripped a muscle so she couldn't strain it.

Emily was currently asleep in the bed next to me, our hands clasped together; Spencer and Aria were in the living room on a makeshift bed on the floor. Emily's room was plenty big enough but they wanted to give us privacy although I could hear every word they were saying now so I wouldn't be doing anything with Emily even if she wasn't injured; although, of course I wanted to.

I softly kissed Emily's hand and pulled mine away, climbing out of the bed and joining the other girls in the living room.

'You're right Spencer, Ali craves power so we have to give it her.'

**Reviews = Love = Smile = Good mood = Writing mood = Lots of Writing = Quicker Update = Less Waiting = Everybody's Happy = Smiles = Love = Thanks xx**


End file.
